


The Dog Days Are Over

by feebomon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Moony and Padfoot 4eva, One Shot, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebomon/pseuds/feebomon
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Dog Days Are Over

Sirius rolled over and sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Remus, who had been on the verge of dropping off, huffed quietly and asked "You alright Pads?"

The bed juddered precariously for the sixth time as Sirius threw himself onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Fine..."

"It's just that you seem to be-"

"I'm so bored, Remus!"

"Ah, that."

Remus rolled over and gazed at Sirius in the dark.

"There's nothing to do all day apart from dig through piles of my parents' old junk and kick Kreacher up the backside! Which isn't to say that's not satisfying, but all the other Order members are off out doing things and Dumbledore's being sensible for once and I thought I might be able to go and see Harry in Hogsmeade but even he thinks that's a bad idea and you're risking your neck every ten seconds so I hardly get to see you even though we're living in the same house and Molly's been threatening to cut my hair and I'm just so bored!"

Remus was glad of the darkness as he started to grin halfway through Sirius's tirade but nothing masked his chuckle as the petulance came to an end.

Sirius sniffed haughtily. "I'm glad you find it funny." The bed dipped and Remus knew that Sirius had turned his back on him.

Remus stopped chuckling with an effort, trying to get the image of Molly brandishing her scissors and running after a shrieking Sirius out of his head.

"I'm sorry, Pads. I know you're frustrated, but it's not all bad, is it?"

With that, he nestled closer to Sirius and began softly nuzzling the back of his neck. When Sirius merely grunted bad-temperedly he changed tactic, gently biting at the slope of his shoulder, revelling in the shudder and quiet sigh that it elicited.

"You're not playing fair, Moony..."

"Still bored, Sirius?" Remus had to ask conversationally after biting down harder and sucking the skin between his teeth.

"Ah! God, no..."

"Because seeing as I'm 'risking my neck every ten seconds', we should enjoy the time we do have together..." As he spoke, he ran his fingers across Sirius's chest, toying with his nipples then pinching harder, Sirius's gasps like music to his ears. When his hand traveled lower, fingertips brushing the half-hard outline of Sirius's cock through his thin pajama bottoms until the material was tented out and he still hadn't had a reply, just harsh, stuttering breathing, he tried again.

"What do you say, Padfoot?"

He heard Sirius swallow and whisper, "Wha-?"

Remus slipped his hand under the waistband of the pajamas and immediately curled his fingers around Sirius's erection.

In between bestowing biting kisses along Sirius's neck and shoulder and slowly moving his hand, Remus repeated the question. "Shall we... enjoy the time... we have together?" He finished the sentence with an enthusiastic twist of his wrist.

"Oh! Oh, yes Moony, god!" Sirius tried to muffle his sudden cry into the pillow, obviously momentarily forgetting that Remus always cast a silencing charm around them before they went to bed, just in case.

Remus released him quite suddenly, but before Sirius could object Remus had him on his back, pulling at his pajama pants and then his own until they were both naked and Remus could lie between Sirius's legs, nestling their hips together and swallowing Sirius's moans as they kissed. And Remus loved kissing Sirius. For him it seemed that every new touch of their lips echoed all their past kisses. Their first, at the platform in King's Cross along with the months of confusion that followed. Then the joy and sweetness that had carried him along for years until it changed to tense pecks on the cheek and then nothing in the weeks before the treachery that tore their lives apart for so many years. And then to have this again... it made Remus want to savour and draw out every moment...

Sirius was a little more impatient however and Remus hissed as short, sharp nails dug into his back and broke the kiss for Sirius to moan breathlessly into his ear - "Please Remus, more, hurry..."

And really, who was he to refuse?

Remus dragged himself away just enough to retrieve the small vial of lubricant from the bedside drawer, his eyes accustomed to the gloom just enough to not have to fumble around for it, and just enough to make out the lovely sight of Sirius panting and trembling below him on the sheets, eyes wild and hair stuck to his sweaty cheeks.

"No-no-no, just use the charm!" Sirius muttered as soon as he saw the vial. Remus had to admit he was tempted, but he knew it would be sweeter this way.

"Not tonight, Pads." He opened the vial, slicked three fingers and felt the gel warm up of it's own accord, his other hand easing Sirius's legs up and wider apart. He leaned down and brushed their lips together. "We're doing it my way." And with that he reached down and gently circled Sirius's opening a few times before slowly pressing a single finger inside, relishing the moan that followed the movement. He kept still for a few moments and then started to move, willing the muscles to relax, going deeper as they did so. After a minute he added a second finger, smiling at the sharp intake of breath it caused. When his fingers could slip in and out easily he bent them, finding Sirius's prostate easily and pressing into it, and was very aroused but also very glad of the muffling spell at Sirius's loud, hoarse cry, the accompanying jolt of hips pushing his fingers deeper, drawing his own moan from him.

After another few minutes, one more finger and several death threats from Sirius, Remus gently withdrew and quickly slicked his cock with trembling fingers. Sirius watched him from beneath heavy lids, already breathing hard and clutching at him, open and begging for him. It was enough to break even the strongest of wills, and Remus was already weak when it came to Sirius, the delicious tightness of his body surrounding him as he finally slid inside destroying his self control. He gave Sirius a few seconds in which the man squirmed, moaned and begged, before bracing his hands on either side of Sirius's head and setting a steady, hard pace, the slap of skin against skin and the growling he barely recognised as coming from his own throat and the sheer clenching pleasure driving away all higher brain functions.

Sirius's nails were scoring down his back, his hips thrusting up as Remus battered him down, moans spilling constantly from his lips until Remus crashed their mouths together, biting more than kissing, wanting more and more even as he tasted blood.

Remus knew that neither of them would last long, what had begun as gentle teasing was ending up a desperate race for the finish but he couldn't slow down if he tried, but he was determined to drag it out just a little longer as he saw Sirius reach down and grab his cock, stroking roughly in time with his lover's hard, sharp thrusts. With barely a pause in his rhythm, Remus grabbed Sirius's hand and ignored the plaintive cry the denial caused, pinning both of Sirius's wrists by his head, pushing him down into the mattress with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"No Sirius, you're going to come like this," the command shocked him, and Sirius's eyes flew open, fixing on Remus and filled with something like awe.

"God..." he said breathlessly, his voice no more than a strained whisper. "I fucking love it when you get this way."

Remus only grinned wolfishly and fucked Sirius harder, the tightening in his belly and base of his spine telling him that his orgasm was close and he hoped the same was true for Sirius. He changed the angle and twisted his hips and Sirius bucked under him, mouth open in a silent scream for several long drawn out seconds until his untouched cock twitched and spurted as Remus watched, streaks of come painting Sirius's belly and chest. The rippling of Sirius's muscles sent shockwaves up and down Remus' spine until he had no choice but to follow him, biting off a howl before it could leave his lips and whining instead, the animalistic sound filling the room, his hips tight against Sirius as he came, seemingly endlessly, inside him.

After a few minutes, or days or something, they came back to themselves. Sirius was still shuddering from his orgasm, a dazed look on his face. Remus leaned down and kissed his slack, bruised lips before easing out gently and collapsing down next to him, trying to get his breath back and to get his wobbly muscles back under control to no avail. Unable to resist, he placed a hand between Sirius's legs and touched. The muscle was loose and let two fingers inside easily, slick from the lube and the come. Sirius hissed and twitched, sensitive and well-used. Remus kissed him and released him and muttered a quick scourgify before wrapping himself around Sirius, the sleepiness from earlier transformed into bone-weary exhaustion.

"You're amazing..." mumbled Sirius, clearly half asleep.

Remus grinned. "I try."

After a few moments of deep breathing Remus murmured, "So I take it you're not bored anymore?"

Sirius opened his eyes. "No Moony." Remus felt Sirius's arms tighten around him. "I could never be bored with you, not really. I don't mean to complain. I love you, Remus."

Remus shifted, feeling his heart swell. "Sirius-"

"I'm going to say it every day now because it... it feels too much like the last time."

They were silent for a long time after that, just holding each other in the dark.

"I love you too, Sirius."

They slept.


End file.
